TypeWriter:One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: The story is over and she was going to make sure Miaka never gets Tamahome.


I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

Enjoy!

The story had ended.

She was pissed.

Miaka Yuuki wasn't the first to be sucked into the book of the Universe of the Four Gods and she certainly won't be the last.

Orphaned Sakura Mugi spent most of her time in the library ever since she was a little child, she found that book and opened it up but instead of sucking her into the story, she was split into two.

One version of existed in the book, the other in real life.

Nobody believed her when she told them what happened.

The her in the book was soon taken in by a poor family since she had no where else to go.

That poor family lived near another poor family, the family was large and had an eight-year-old child who was very extraordinary, he was crucified because he had a curse mark on his forehead.

In the book, her stalked him and even met a few times.

The her on the outside took the book home with her only to find a typewriter in her orphanage room that nobody but her could see and a copy of the book of Four Gods.

She put her book back and read the copy, she watched Tamahome grow and the more she learnt about him, the more she fell for him.

Even his money-hungry ways were amusing to her.

And then they came.

Miaka and Yui.

She knew they came because suddenly the pages in the book changed despite having read the book over a million times.

The other her looked crushed to see two girls appear from nowhere and form a bond with Tamahome.

She was crushed to see the feelings he had for Miaka.

She was crushed to find out Miaka was the protagonist of the story and the slut began to gather a harem of attractive guys together, more than half of them had the hots for her.

Sakura had to run when she saw horseman suddenly appear and kill everybody, including Tamahome family.

She lied her into the Konan Palace and watched Tamahome.

Even when she was right in front of him, he showed no knowledge of knowing who she was.

She was peeved to see Yui kidnap him, but she managed to get in as a maid for the enemy.

She did not expect to see the affects of Kudoku though.

Tamahome was so much colder towards Miaka and those he once called his allies but he was affectionate towards his new allies.

Here Tamahome was loving a woman who had drempt of having him look at her a certain way and the girl had the nerve to complain because he was rougher around the edges!?

Sakura would have easily swapped places with her and wondered if she could steal the drug and have him show affection to her.

But his state of mind did not last long, her other self back in the real world had read that Miaka love for him had snapped him out of it and he could not even remember the time he was possessed by the drug.

The drug was nothing in front of 'True Love' which had her thinking twice about drugging his drink with her own blend.

But the drug proved that it was possible for him to love her but she would need something much stronger to overcome Maika love for him.

She went back to the palace as if nothing happened, and saw everything unfold even leaking into the real world.

The story was now done.

The priestess had made her wish.

However, when the still typewriter that had never moved in years, suddenly started typing and she had a look at the words, she was pissed.

'Tamahome was granted a new life by the seven jewels in the world the priest of Suzaku came from as Taka Sukunami. Through will power, he would retain some of his memories from his former life, and believe he would meet her again and-"

No!

She ripped the sheet off the machine and threw it in the trash, she was not going to read about how the girl that had hot guys trying to court her, get the guy she was chasing.

She sat down and began to type.

'Tamahome was granted a new life by the seven jewels. He was reborn into royalty and his hair was red instead of blue, something not seen for a thousand years. There was no miracle that allowed him to hold onto the memories of his former life so he became a new person. When he was reborn, it was prophesied that his heart would be like ice, only melting in the presence of his family but a red-haired girl will accept that heart and they would become lovers. Lovers not just in this world but another as well"

She stopped typing and the world began to change, in and out.

#Book#

Suddenly people memories from another kingdom were replaced and certain people began to get slotted into the world.

An expensive white horse galloped through a market place full of people, it wore expensive armour and riding the horse was none other than Prince Shizam, the eldest child to the Royal family.

"MOVE!" He yelled as everybody fled to clear the way.

But somebody didn't managed to get out in time and upset the horse.

"Who would dare!?" He said and then he saw a girl with red hair on the floor struggling to pick herself up.

He had seen many fake redheads over the years but this was the first to take his interest.

He got off the horse and said. "Show me your face"

She flinched at his cold voice but she did as instructed.

The face he saw next, he thought was like looking at a goodness.

He had to get closer.

The girl seemed to also feel some attraction as well.

The surrounding citizen could only watch with wide eyes as the prophecy was fulfilled and ran a hand through her lips before planting a kiss of his own.

She was quick to return it and they kissed as if they were lovers instead of complete strangers.

When they broke apart, he went in for another kiss and they did so.

He had found his red-haired maiden.

#Real world#

Suddenly Sakura felt a breath on her neck.

"Sakura.."

The voice was male.

She allowed herself to be turned around and came face to face with Tamahome in real life but suddenly she had a name for him, Taka Monastru.

He kissed her on the lips, just how she dreamed of before, he began to leave trails of kisses on the right side of neck.

She loved every moment of it.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

When she heard that she knew Tamahome was now hers.

In both worlds.

So while her other self was being taken to the palace to live like a princess, she was enjoying his attention to her body.

Both of them were underaged so they couldn't do it, but they were close.

Morning came and both of them were naked in bed, Sakura was wrapped in his arm and resting against his naked chest.

The alarm went off and neither wanted to move.

But they had to.

Somebody was going to make them.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in came a familiar blond haired man with blue eyes but dressed like a normal person.

It was Nakago!

When he saw them, both parties stared at each other.

"So you've finally done it, Master Taka?" Said, the man. "I can finally call your parents."

Master Taka!?

"WE HAVEN'T DONE IT, MITSU!" Yelled Taka, red-faced.

Mitsu?

"Really? You two need to get dressed." Said, Mitsu. "I'll be leaving in an hour and if your not in the car. Then both of you will have to walk 2 hours"

"Aren't you supposed to be serving me? Who gave you permission to order me around?" Said, Taka.

"Your parents. Master" Said, Mitsu. "Wasn't there an agreement between you and your parents that if both of you lived together, that you will be supervised by a responsible adult? I can take my leave at any time, my work does not require me to stay in one place" before he said. "But I do wonder what your parents would say if I told them you kicked me out?"

He had got him.

"Fine but why does it have to be you?" Taka complained and Mitsu just smiled.

Taka got out of bed and began to head to the bathroom while Sakura was a bit stunned.

She wanted to turn around to the typewriter to see, what clearly had been added.

But she dropped it.

She had Tamahome, who cares if his appointed guardian was the reincarnation of Nakago?

She was aware of why Nakago hated the emperor and the his soldiers, perhaps without those painful memories, he can smile.

She went to get her clothes only to notice a stare.

"No wonder hes taken a liken to you, Lady Sakura. For someone of your age, you have quiet the body" said, Mitsu looking at a little bit of her naked body, he could see.

She threw a pillow at him.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

He left.

She went to the bathroom in a huff and was soon dressed in her new uniform, a white shirt with a green jacket, a red tie, green skirts, white socks and black shoes.

She came out and saw Taka complaining about the clothes he had to wear to go to high school.

When she saw him, she thought the uniform had become a blessing on his body.

They sat down to eat and she realised that she had never seen this house.

Taka was stuffing his face because even though he didn't like the man, the man can cook.

She tried as well and found it to be true, she had never had such a delicious breakfast before in her life.

They both finished off, grabbed their bags and followed the man to his black BMW.

Her eyes were wide when she saw the car, Taka couldn't care less.

They all got in and she sat next to Taka in the driver's seat while Mitsu took the driving seat.

The drive was about 45 minutes so it was long.

Taka teased her by cuddling her for the whole ride, sometimes he would kiss her while others he would just hold her, she was never sure which.

It was frustrating to her which added to his enjoyment.

They arrived at the high school and saw many students dressed like them going into the school.

Mitsu got out and some students looked their way because of the vehicle, only to be shocked by his good looks, he opened the passenger door and a guy came out who was good looking as well.

Behind him was a red-haired girl.

"Have a good day, Master Taka and Lady Sakura" said, the man.

Sakura had never shined so much her life than in that moment.

Taka took her hand and she allowed him to, they established themselves as an item in the eyes of the students there.

Mitsu closed the door and drove away.

They both began to walk to the school building under the eyes of many, they split when they got to the teacher staff room.

She couldn't follow him because she was supposed to be in the first year assembly.

He kissed her, not caring who saw and then went in to ask where his room was.

She split from him and went to attend the first years assembly.

#Taka class minutes later#

"Class, today we have a new student joining us," said, the teacher.

Everybody looked interested and he came in.

Everybody was stunned to see Taka come in, he walked to the front of the class especially a certain guy with light yellow hair.

"Please introduce yourself," said, the teacher.

"My name is Taka Monastru," said, Taka. "Nice to meet all of you"

And even though he said that you could tell he meant the exact opposite.

His eyes were as cold as ice.

Keisuke Yuki, brother of Miaka was shocked to see him.

Tamahome had been reincarnated like how Miaka wished.

But he had a terrible feeling that something had gone wrong when he was reincarnated.

And scene!

Want more? Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
